School Ties
by Becky Hamilton
Summary: A New School again. Bones and Seely meet in high school and fall in love. Only to have it ripped away by her new foster family. (Based on the Bones episode where she tells Seely and Sweets that she was put in a car trunk for breaking a dish. I just added my own twist to the situation) (rated m for mature content)
1. Chapter 1

_New school again. Why again? The last family I was with wasn't that bad. They must have out grew me, I'm too old. And now I am here at this overly huge school, no one I know again._

Temperance stood in front of the school. The building was nothing she had ever seen before. Red brick covered the sides of school which was set off by the morning sunlight, a huge set of cement stairs leading up to the main entrance, white pillars standing prominent before the blue doors to the school.

Throngs of students made their way across the grass, some standing in pack formation on the sidewalks. A few of the students in the various pack formations eyed her critically causing her to look down at her attire for her first day. She wore a red lose fitting dress cut just above the knee, with a solid white scoop neck collar. The sleeves ending at her elbows accented with white trim. And to top off her ensemble she wore black poke dot tights, and black flats. Her hair was scooped up into a lose ponytail, random tendrils of her brown hair hanging down her well defined cheek bones.

She held her books increasingly tight to her chest, book bag slung over her shoulder. As her eyes traced over her outfit, immediately regretting her choices. Her thought's immediately went to her what her new foster mother said,

 _"You're wearing THAT to school today?" Mrs. Frost eyed her suspiciously._

 _"Yes, I thought it was a very nice…" Temperance spoke hesitantly._

 _"It looks nice for a street walker." Mrs. Frost cut Temperance off before she could finish her sentence. "But you are running late for your first day." She spoke forcefully as she opened the front door and made her way to her red Hyundai Accent._

 _Temperance could hear the engine bringing a new sense of urgency as she didn't take the time to look down at her ensemble. Only now did she regret the decision not to._

Temperance could feel strange eyes boring into her skull as she made her way up to the intimidatingly large school. _It's your first day, everything's going to be okay._ She was so focused on blending in, that she didn't notice the gentleman in front of her opening the door a little too quickly, causing it to violently make contact with her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Temperance squeaked, almost dropping her books on the floor from the sheer pain that now radiated down her arm now, and into her hand.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" He turned quickly to meet her gaze. Temperance was instantly struck by his chocolate brown eyes and the sharp features to his face. She couldn't speak for a second, she had been so focused on being invisible, that she didn't know what to say if that changed.

"I-I'm okay." Temperance spoke very softly looking away from his soul piercing eyes. Without even noticing she touched her shoulder and winced when she made contact. His gentle hand eased her away from the entrance and off to the side, next to a set of blue metal lockers.

"Are you sure?" He asked her gently

"Yeah, just wasn't paying attention. I'll be fine." She answered with a small smile making its way across her face.

"Just be careful around here, it's easy to get lost and or run over." The young man threw a kind grin in her direction, before proceeding into the semi busy hallway.

"I'll try to remember that, thank you." Her eyes lighting up at the level of kindness this stranger exhibited. He seemed different than anyone she had ever met. She had a sudden urge to get to know who he was, but she was too late, he had already made his way down the hall only to be stopped by a group of people who appeared to be his friends.

"Seeley! What's up man?" One of the boys called out as he fists bumped the gentleman who hit her with the door.

 _Seeley. What an interesting name. Yeah you're one to talk, Temperance._ Temperance thought to herself as she tried to make her way to the school office. _Well I am sure I will never see him again._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over four months since Seeley hit that beautiful young woman in the red dress and the black spotted tights with the door. He had seen her in the hallway multiple times, as well as in a couple of his classes. Such as History, Biology, Forensic Science, and English. For the most part that he observed she kept to herself, carrying around a multitude of books about the skeletal system amongst her text books. It was only certain classes that she actually spoke up and added her own bits of information to what the teachers were talking about. Especially in Biology and Forensic Science class.

Seeley found her fascinating to listen to. This girl talked as though she knew everything, she was highly intelligent. Unfortunately, in this school if you were found out that you were intelligent or of a higher I.Q then other people they would create names for them. And because this new girl only spoke up during Forensic Science and Biology, they all came up with Morticia and Wednesday Adams. He hated those names, especially to describe her. There were other names he would use, Beautiful, Smart, Wonderful, Amazing. Pretty much anything that wouldn't be derogatory to her and her intelligence.

When the names started Seeley also started to acknowledge her in the hallway, with either a simple wave or a smile. He would also take the time to sit in the same general area as her as well. He felt the strange urge to be around her whenever he could, ever since that first day they met he wanted to get to know her.

In the past four months that she had been attending Highland High School Seeley had yet to get her actual name. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he would eventually learn it. Then on one not so sunny day Seeley final was able to learn this mystery girls name. It just wasn't the way he ever expected to happen.

Seeley was standing next to his locker that day, like most afternoons he would converse with his multitude of friends. Normally there would be a steady stream of student walking down the hall heading to various destinations, conversing on many different topics. Anything ranging from how a group of girls viewed their outfits, to a group of juniors complaining about their Algebra exam next class. But this was unlike any day, the steady stream started with its normal bustle, then suddenly grew hurried and desperate. Everyone seeming to head in one jumbled direction. Taken aback by the change in everyone's behavior, Seeley stopped one of the passing by students.

"What's going on?" He questioned in utter confusion. He couldn't also escape this feeling that there was something terribly wrong happening.

"There's a fight outside. I heard she called one the guys a Neanderthal." The male student spoke excitedly, then pushed his way past Seeley and ran to the main doors like everyone else.

"What kind of guy beats up a girl, regardless of what she calls him." Seeley asked out loud hearing one of his friends laugh.

"She sounds like she has some chops. Although I have never heard someone use the term Neander- whatever." Another one of Seeley's buddy chuckled at the comment. Only to be silenced by the look on Seeley's face.

"Oh God, No." Seeley's eyes widened with horror as he realized the only person who would say something like that. Within seconds he was running to the front door, throwing it open to see a circle of students around three different people in the center. As Seeley made the way down the cement staircase he got a glimpse of the three people.

He instantly recognized all them. Two of them were known to cause local pranks, be out front of the school smoking or starting fights. Really slacking in the all class subjects. Their target was that sweet girl Seeley hit with the door only four months ago. Seeley's chest constricted as one of them held her still and the other slapped her across the face, hard. Seeing this caused him to nearly fall down the stairs trying to get to the circle.

The circle of students was tightly clustered around the three of them, he couldn't understand how no one was stepping in to stop this atrocity. _Who could watch someone do this?_ He thought as he pushed his way past them and finally close to her, when he pushed past the last person, he flew at the closest person. Which so happened to be the boy who slapped her. The level of ferocity knocked both himself and the boy to the ground. They struggled, rolling around with the occasional fist thrown at each other. The final blow came from Seeley as he sat on the boy's chest and punched him square in the jaw, making him stop.

"You ever touch her or another woman like that ever again. I will beat you worse than this." Seeley stood up pointing down at boy before him. Then suddenly it dawned on him, _there was two of them._ Suddenly there was a grunt from behind, causing him to turn around.

The sight before him was awe inspiring, a smile made its way across his face. There she was hovering over the boy who had her arms only minutes ago, he was out cold. Seeley had no idea how she did it or when, but he was completely proud of her.

The feeling was quickly gone when he realized that there was still a crowd around the two of them. The fear that someone could come out of nowhere and attack her again made his heart rate rise. _I have to get her out of her, now._ He couldn't risk another person attacking her again. Without a second thought he very gently slipped his arm around her waist and under her legs picking her up and then made his way through the crowd as quickly as he could to his 1990 Black Honda Civic Hatchback, a gift from his grandfather. Seeley placed her into the passenger seat and then ran to his side of the car and drove away. They sat in silence for a few moments. Seeley glanced over at the girl sitting next to him. Her white lace shirt with a build in tank top clung to her form, dotted with drops of blood, dirt, and grass stains. Her black pants showed signs of ground in dirt all over. And her feet dawned snug fitting flats with pink spots. It was when Seeley noticed that she was shaking that he decided to break the silence.

"Lovely day, huh? Weather wise, I mean…" Seeley realized how dumb it sounded after the words exited out his mouth. A small smile crossed her face, at his failed attempt to start a conversation.

"Why are we driving away from the school?" An underlying sense of fear accompanied her voice.

"I thought you would appreciate no questions or pictures taken of you." Seeley glanced over at her seeing a violent shiver rattle over her body. Her fingers were tightly wound around her arms, crisscrossing over her chest. Seeley turned on the heat to the car, letting it radiate over her in a way to comfort her from a distance.

"T-Thanks." The word stumbled quietly out of her mouth. "I-I had everything under control you know." Her voice sounding a little more confident now.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. Seeley Booth by the way." A smile crossed his face as he was surprised by the confidence in her voice. She seemed to have a thick skin, that definitely showed signs of wear and tear. Something about her drew him in.

"Temperance Frost. I know who you are. After you hit me with the door I overheard one of your friends say your name." Temperance slid her hands from being around her arms to a shy finger picking.

"Hmmm, well I'm flattered. I am still sorry I hit you." Seeley couldn't get that day out of his mind, he was normally so careful.

"You should be. It really hurt." A big smile crossed her face as she looked up from her delicate fingers.

"Hey, hey, don't push it." Seeley commented quickly, a chuckle escaping his lips. Temperance joined in his laughter, but as she did pain radiated along her ribs and shoulders. Temperance inhaled sharply at the sudden pain she had completely forgot about. The moment she inhaled she instantly regretted it, knowing that she wasn't quiet enough for Seeley not to hear it.

"You okay?" Seeley voice emanating with concern. He practically pulled the car over to the side of the road, regardless of the fact that they were on a busy street.

"S-s-s-something's wrong…" Temperance's voice trailed off, she was suddenly overwhelmed with pain, fear, confusion, and embarrassment.

"Okay, just hang on." Seeley's voice was calm as he glanced from the road to her pained form sitting next to him. Temperance face scrunched up in massive agony, everything hurt, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Seeley… I-I can't…" Her voice dropped off as black spots clouded her vision. She blinked slowly trying to push back the feeling that was quickly consuming her, she knew it was only a matter of time before her body threw her into a form of sleep. Finally, her head slumped to her right shoulder, as she passed out.

"Temperance… Temperance!" Seeley panickedly called out her name. She was right there was something very wrong.

"Hang on, Temperance. Just a little bit longer." Seeley spoke quickly as he made the final turn towards the hospital. He pulled up to the front of the Emergency door, threw his car into park, and without even thinking he was out and running to the passenger side of the vehicle. In seconds, he had Temperance in his arms and running through the doors.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed, as he carried the limp Temperance to the nearest nurse.

"What happened?" The nurse questioned as she led them to a hospital room. He placed her on the bed gently and began to explain what he witnessed. Everything from the attack at the school where two boys who simultaneously beat her to a pulp, to she suddenly went from talking to fainting as they drove away from the scene of the crime.

"Okay, we can take it from here. Please wait outside. What's her name?" The nurse spoke trying to usher him out of the room which now swarmed with various nurses and a doctor.

"Temperance Frost, her name is Temperance Frost." Seeley breath caught in his chest as he peered down at her unconscious form.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, sir. Come this way!" The nurse said urging him to follow her to a private room just off of the triage. Other patients watched in worry and confusion as they made their way past them. As Seeley entered the room with Temperance laying imply in his arms, he very gently placed her on the bed. The moment he did a doctor and three more nurses came into the room swarming Temperance all at once. The nurse who led Seeley into the room pulled him aside to ask questions.

"Sir, what can you tell me about her? Does she have any allergies? What's her name? Address?" The nurse pulled out a clip board ready to write anything down. Seeley's eyes were fixed on Temperance. He could barely hear the questions the woman was asking him.

"SIR!" Her voice rose to a higher more authoritative tone, trying in any effort to get any information out of him.

"Umm… Her name is Temperance Frost. We go to school together at Hillcrest High. I just met her four months ago, I barely know her. She was attacked at school today by two boys. I was able to get them away from her but I don't know how long they were beating her up before I got there. Is she going to be alright? Is she okay?" Seeley focused for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Temperance. While he was talking to the nurse he overheard the doctor say,

"She has a punctured lung, possibly from some previously broken ribs, multiple bruises, minor cuts." The doctor spoke quickly as he diagnosed her, calling out order to his staff as he assessed her.

"Previously broken ribs!" Seeley hollered, cutting through the noise of the doctor and the nurses, hustling and bustling around her. His heart flared with a nervous energy. How could she have a broken rib? How did that happen? As his mind spun with thoughts of terror, he didn't even notice he was seated in the waiting room until the nurse came up to him.

"Sir? Are you waiting for Temperance Frost?" She crouched down to meet Seeley's eyes. There was a softness to her eyes, something that seemed so comforting. Being in this profession for as long as she had been, you learned to talk to any patients in a calm and caring tone no matter what or how they treated you.

"Yes!" Seeley shook his head to focus on the nurse's words.

"Is she alright? Is she okay? Can I see her?" The questions poured out his mouth one after another.

"Yes, she is alright. She is out of surgery. Walk with me, sir and I can explain further." She spoke as she rose from her crouched position, then slowly started to make her way down the hall.

"Why did she need surgery?" Seeley questioned as he trailed behind her.

"She punctured her lung, with previously two broken ribs. These ribs showed signs of being broken eight weeks ago, it normally takes six weeks for the ribs to heal fully. But being so close to the heal time and when they were rebroken today, it is no wonder why they punctured her left lung. Now she did have to have surgery in order to fix the two punctures in her lung, so she will be in recovery for the next week or so. I have called her parents and they said they should be in within the next day or so." A frown crossed her face as she mentioned the last part. She visibly didn't seem impressed by this response _, "what kind of parent doesn't drop everything and come see their child immediately."_ The nurse thought before gesturing to the room Temperance was in.

They entered Temperance's private room to see her laying quietly in the hospital bed. An oxygen tube going up her nose then neatly hooked around her delicate ears. Her hair gently splayed out across the crisp white pillow, that propped up her head. Her hands and arms laid at her sides, as a soft thin plush green blanket wrapped her slim form.

Without any more questions, Seeley simply sat down in the closest chair. Keeping an eye on her as he did.

"When she wakes, call one of us in here to check on her vitals and inform her of her injuries." The nurse spoke touching his shoulder. Seeley nodded in response, not able to form any words. He didn't fully understand what was going on, all he knew was that he felt responsible for her, and he wasn't about to leave her side at any time soon. There was something that was deep inside him that screamed to protect her, to be there for her. He pulled his chair as close as he could to the left side of her bed. Then without thinking he reached out and held her hand delicately in his, as if it would break into a million pieces. She seemed smaller in the hospital bed then she did when he first met her. It was slightly understandable though, considering her injuries. He sat there for what seemed like hours. A faint hustle down the hall, quiet voices chittering about anything from a bad sore throat to an allergic reaction to some sort of food group. As the hours ticked by his eye lids began to fall and again without thinking he dropped his head on the bed next to the left leg. In a faint hope that he could acquire some rest before she woke again.


End file.
